


Elf on the Shelf

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Elf on the Shelf, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Loki has an idea for a new prank on Thor
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Elf on the Shelf

“What on earth are you wearing, Loki?”

The Asgardian turned to you, dressed in a red suit trimmed in white that was… tighter than you knew people usually wore. It certainly showed off muscles that Loki’s usual attire didn’t. But you still had to wonder why he was wearing this instead of his usual green and black.

“I, uh, heard about this thing that Midgardians have been doing for Christmas called Elf on the Shelf,” Loki explained, “and it seemed up my alley.”

You chuckled. “I hope you realize the elf is a little doll, not an actual person?”

Loki’s mischievous grin should’ve worried you, but you’d known him long enough to not be. “I do know that, but I was wanting to trick Thor. He hasn’t been on earth in December very much, so I’d been hoping he hadn’t heard about it.”

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it, then,” you grinned. “Though I have to admit, as good as the red suit looks on you, I prefer the green.”

The grin on Loki’s face turned seductive. “Since part of my plan is to leave the doll where Thor last saw me tomorrow and not be around him, maybe we could spend the day together in bed, and you can show me just how much you appreciate my colors.” He winked.

“Sounds like a date!” 

With that promise, you turned to leave and let Loki do his thing.


End file.
